Search Party
by Amanda Hazel
Summary: Dive into the thoughs of Sam Uley, and get the detailed account of when Bella went missing in New Moon after Edward left her! Oneshot. R


**This is a one-shot, might turn it into something more with enough reviews. If i get ten reviews or more on this story asking for more, I will gladly continue, if not, then it stays a one shot deal. So R&R.**

Search Party

It was another boring day, Paul and Jared my pack mates were still sleeping. They had been running all night, with just the three of us it was hard to keep a good watch over our tribe. I now ran alone, I made sure I didn't cross the boundary line, but ran as close to it as possible, just to make sure they didn't cross it.

I didn't know why, but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen. But good at the same time, it was weird, how can something good come out of something bad? I shook my head back and forth and trotted on. The only sound in the forest was the dull thud when my paws hit the ground. There was no wind. No birds chirping, no animals scurrying, the forest seemed eerie.

Then Leah popped into my head, and I let out a low whine. I felt so terrible, and no matter how much I tried not to think of her, the thought of her face when I ultimately broke up with her was unnerving. I had promised her that I would love her until the end of my days! That I would never leave her. And it was true, until all the freaky stuff started happening.

I guess if Leah didn't invite her cousin Emily down from the other tribe, then none of this mess would have never happened. I would still be in love with Leah, I would not have hurt her, and Emily would have been safe. No I could blame her, it wasn't her fault either. It was mine, I was a monster! Everything I came in contact with I just end up hurting. But no, I cant blame myself either!

Stupid, stinking rotten Bloodsuckers! I screamed in my head, this was all their fault. Bloody parasites, if it weren't for them nothing would have changed. I would still be human and living my life, but because of them I along with my friends and others from the tribe were all going to have to suffer the same fate, and make the change.

I howl ripped from my chest as I ran. I was angry, more angry than anyone I know. Jared and Paul thought changing was cool. But they didn't have anything to lose!

" Hey Sam, what's going on?" Paul's thoughts penetrated my mind. Another annoyance, it was bad enough having my thoughts to myself, but now Paul and Jared knew everything. What I think, they see, well.. At least while we were in our wolf forms.

"Oh, your angry again. I will just leave you alone then." He added when he saw my thoughts.

"I don't think so Paul. I need you to run the eastern perimeter. I will take the north, and when Jared gets his lazy ass out of bed he can take the south" I ordered. He didn't argue, they couldn't disobey my orders. I heard him sigh and then saw him take off to run his route.

It was maybe a half an hour later when Jared finally joined us. I told him where he was to go, and he growled.

"More running! What for, they never cross onto our lands" I heard him think before he too did as he was told.

A few hours later we went home for lunch. Emily was waiting for us in the kitchen. When we walked in the door we were greeted by the smell of a bakery, it was warm and welcoming. Emily had baked fresh blueberry muffins, and the whole batch was gone in one sitting. Paul stuffed two in his mouth at a time, and Jared smacking him across the bad of his head.

"Pig!" he muttered, but Paul only laughed.

"Hey, I'm still growing, I'm nothing on you guys, I need to catch up" he defended himself and stuffed in the last muffin that sat on a plate in the middle of the table.

Emily made two dozen peanut butter and jam sandwiches, and they too were soon devoured. Another bad thing about this whole mess, I'm sure because of our sudden growth spurts, and all the running we were doing, affected our appetite.

After lunch, I sent Paul and Jared to go double back around the perimeter one more time and I was went to lay down.

" I wish you would stop being so angry all the time Sam" Emily said, as she sat on the bed beside me, stroking my hair. It was difficult for me to understand how she wasn't as bitter and angry as I was. Although I was thankful for that, I didn't want her to feel this… regret, this… disgust. It was unhuman to feel such a thing.

My massive body took up most of the bed that we had to share, but she cuddled in on my side and I wrapped my warm arms around her and we fell asleep together.

It wasn't until the phone rang that we even moved. It was getting dark again outside. I guessed that the sun was just about to set. I tried to remove myself from Emily's grasp around my waist and her head on my chest so I could answer the phone without waking her. But the moment I tried to move her eyes snapped open.

" I'll get it" I informed her " I should probably get back out there with Paul and Jared anyway.

"Hello" I asked in a husky voice.

" Sam, thank god I reached you!" Billy's voice was frantic. " It's Bella Swan… she's gone missing! Please Sam, please help find her." he pleaded.

" You mean that parasite loving…" I didn't continue any further.

" Please, she's apparently lost in the woods, and you might be the only person who can find her. I know you are frustrated with her, and resentful, but please, do it for Charlie" he begged.

" Were on it" I responded after moment, and hung up.

Emily was still waiting for me when I entered our bedroom.

" What's going on?" she ask and she looked worried.

"Chief Swan's daughter is missing in the woods, I need to take Paul and Jared down there to help them find her" I spoke softly. " I love you, Emily" I said, and ran outside.

When I got ten feet into the woods, I stripped off my clothes and I felt the waves of shivers flow through out my body, I quickly tied my clothes to my leg with a piece of string. The tremors got more intense and a loud ripping sound and I dropped to all fours, and phased.

" We have been waiting for you to phase" Paul snickered. " Jared is complaining, he wants to go home" Paul mentally laughed again.

" No one is going home, we need to go to town. That Bella Swan is missing, Billy asked us to go help find her" I informed them. " Isn't her bloodsucker with her?" Jared snorted.

" I don't know, but we need to find out. If she is, if he… if he dared, its War!"

I could see that Paul and Jared were closer to town that I was. And I sprinted off to meet them. My breathing paced, even, it didn't bother us to run, but my mind was racing. 'He' could have taken her, it was only a matter of time. The Cullen's weren't suppose to be dangerous, but that didn't meant little to us, they were still monsters, they still drank blood, and it was only a matter of time before they cracked and attacked a human.

When I got near to the edge of the forest outside of Charlie's house I could see several cars parked along the road, and a whole crowd of people out on his lawn. Paul and Jared had already phased back, and I too phased back and dressed quickly.

We sprinted across the street and pushed our way through the crowd to where Charlie and another officer were dividing up maps of the area and flashlights.

" Charlie… Billy called me, my friends and I know this area pretty good, which direction did she go?" I questioned.

" Oh, thank you so much for coming, were just about to split up to start searching for her" he voice quivered, and his face filled with agony.

" Is she with… the Cullen boy do you know?" I pressed, and I wasn't sure I wanted to know the answer.

" Here she left this note" He said, as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded several times and handed it to me. I opened it up and read what she had wrote;

Dad, gone for a walk with Edward up the path… Be back soon love B.

I stared at the smudged words, and passed it to Paul and Jared. There expressions went from anger to fear, and settled on anger. When the note was passed back to me, I folded it back to the way it was, and handed it back to Charlie's waiting hand.

" Don't worry, we will find her" I tried to comfort him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

I took some rope and tied it around the handle of the last lantern, and we followed the search party into the woods. And when no one was around we phased. They had been here alright. I could smell him, even with the rain starting to wash away the scent it still burned our noses.

Paul was following the scent one way as Jared and I took the other.

" That trail just lead in a circle back to the house and back again." Paul said when the trail stopped.

" Bella!…. Bee-llll-aaa!" the different members of the search party screamed, hoping that she would hear them and answer waiting to be found. But she never did.

The three of us split up following Bella's scent and scoured the area for her. Some of the search party was on their way back to cross off areas on the map that they had passed and turned up empty handed. And that's when I found her.

I phased into my human form, dressed and walked the five steps through some ferns and she was laying there on the ground. She was curled up into a fetal position under neither a large oak tree.

Her eyes squinted in the light from the lantern, but didn't say anything.

" Bella" I said confidently. She didn't answer. "Have you been hurt?" I asked, and the only thing she could say was " He's gone".

I held out my hand for her to take, and she just stared blankly at me. I sighed and picked her up with out any effort and started to head out of the woods.

" He's gone… He's gone…" she continued. I watched her face, it showed no emotion, she looked… dead. But her eyes told the story, and she was in pain, so much so, that I could sympathize with her to a point, and I almost pitied her.

" I've got her!" I called out when I reached the edge of the path and the people that were standing there burst into conversation and rushed over to us.

Charlie pushed through everyone and looked at his daughter in horror.

" Here, let me take her" Charlie demanded, and held out his arms. I didn't argue, and handed her over to hear father. I held open the front door and Charlie looked like he was going to drop her so I held my hands out in case I had to catch her. But somehow he managed to get her to the couch in time before his strength gave out.

" Has she said anything" he asked when he grabbed the quilt off the top of the couch and placed it over her.

" Dad, I'm all wet" Bella's voice was feeble and hoarse.

" She just kept saying he is gone" I told them. Just then a doctor pushed his way into the house at the same time Paul and Jared stepped in.

"Can someone grab her another blanket?" Charlie called over to us. " There in the closet at the top of the stairs" he elaborated and turned back to watch over Bella.

I nodded towards Paul, and he sprinted up the steps and brought down a large thick blanket and laid it over Bella's lifeless body and stepped back to join us.

When the Doctor was finished looking her over Charlie and him came to stand next to us.

"Thank you for coming, Billy was right, you do know the forest well" he said as the gratitude rolled off him. " Is it true? Did they.. Leave?" Charlie asked the doctor.

" I'm afraid so, the offer was so sudden he needed to make a decision and he took it, he didn't want to make a big production out of leaving so he asked us not to say anything to anyone" the doctor confirmed. " But a little warning would have been nice, in this case anyway" and he nodded towards Bella. " I will come check on her in the morning, or well… later today actually" as he checked his watch, and went to exit the front door.

The rest of us filed out after many thanks from Charlie, we slipped silently back into the woods to phase.

" Well this is a cause for celebration!" I cheered as we raced home as fast we could. The three of us were so overjoyed, there was a skip in our step as we made it back to the reservation, and we headed straight for the sea cliffs.


End file.
